tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Customization (TO World)
In the Toshiko Games/Outsider Entertainment virtual theme park collaboration TO World, players can customize their guest avatar with a huge assortment of hats, hairstyles, accessories, makeup/facial hair, shirts, pants, and shoes. Players begin with a select few clothing items, but can purchase more through in-game shops with in-game currency. Hats Male Hats (Starting) *Red Cap *Blue Cap *Green Cap *Orange Cap *Red Beanie *Blue Beanie *Green Beanie *Orange Beanie Female Hats (Starting) *Yellow Cap *Pink Cap *White Cap *Brown Cap *Yellow Beanie *Pink Beanie *White Beanie *Brown Beanie Male Hats (Unlockable) *Goop Cap (Themed after Goop) *Bing Cap (Themed after Goop) *Marco Cap (Themed after Goop) *Black Cap *Black Beanie *Top Hat *Baseball Cap *Cowboy Hat *Straw Hat *Grex Crown (Themed after Goop) *Wizard Hat * Woodrow Cap (Themed after Knock on Wood) * Ryvok Cap (Themed after'' Knock on Wood'') * Marcius Hat (Themed After'' Divided we Fall'') * Shirtman Helmet (Themed after Shirtman!) * Edison Cap (Themed after Hooligans) * Boomer Cap (Themed after Hooligans) * Reagan Cap ( Themed after Hooligans) Female Hats (Unlockable) *Blossom Cap (Themed after Goop) *Tawnya Cap (Themed after Goop) *Blossom Crown (Themed after Goop) *Magenta Cap *Magenta Beanie *Cowgirl Hat *Princess Tiara *Witch Hat *Yan'di Skull (Themed after Redeem) Hairstyles There are 12 different hair colors that players can use for their avatars, all of which are available at the beginning. These colors are available to both genders. These colors also apply to male facial hair.* Hair Colors *Red *Orange *Dark Brown *Light Brown *Black *Gray *White *Green *Purple *Cyan *Pink *Blonde Male Hairstyles (Starting) *Shaved *Short n' Slick *Mohawk *Spike Hawk *Afro * Combed Back * Parted Hair * Shaggy Female Hairstyles (Starting) *Shaved *Pony Tail *Girlhawk *Shoulder-Length *Afro Male Hairstyles (Unlockable) *Doctor Hairy (Themed after Minion Warfare) * Vic's Hair (Themed after Nightfall) * Jack's Hair (Themed after'' Slasher'') * Garrett's Hair (Themed after Divided we Fall) Female Hairstyles (Unlockable) *Bowl Cut * Shiftress Hair (Themed after Shirtman!) * Quail Hair (Themed after Hooligans) * Threnody Hair (Themed after Hooligans) Accessories Male Accessories (Starting) *Red Shades *Blue Shades *Green Shades *Orange Shades Female Accessories (Starting) *Yellow Shades *Pink Shades *White Shades *Brown Shades Male Accessories (Unlockable) *Black Shades *Lightning Shades *Goggles's Goggles (Yellow) (Themed after Goop) *Derwiff Goggles (Themed after Goop) *Fidlak Glasses (Themed after Redeem) Female Accessories (Unlockable) *Magenta Shades *Heart Shades *Goggles's Goggles (Pink) (Themed after Goop) * Shiftress Domino Mask (Themed after Shirtman!) Makeup/Facial Hair Male Facial Hair and Female Makeup are only applicable to Teens, Adults, and Elders. Child guests are not able to have facial hair or wear makeup. Male Facial Hair (Starting) *Stubble *Viking Beard *Beatnik *Muttonchops *Handlebar * Van Dyke Female Makeup (Starting) *Red Lipstick *Pink Lipstick *Purple Lipstick *Eyeliner Male Facial Hair (Unlockable) *Marco Beard (Themed after Goop) *The Derwiff (Themed after Goop) *Fortstache (Themed after Fort City) *Old Timey Female Makeup (Unlockable) *Black Lipstick *Orange Lipstick *Blue Lipstick Shirts Male Shirts (Starting) *Red Plain T *Blue Plain T *Green Plain T *Purple Plain T Female Shirts (Starting) *Yellow Plain T *Pink Plain T *White Plain T *Brown Plain T Male Shirts (Unlockable) *Black Leather Jacket *Brown Leather Jacket *Red Hoodie *Green Hoodie *Blue Hoodie *Bing T (Themed after Goop) * Shirtman T (Themed after Shirtman!) * Gabe T (Themed after Nightfall) * Vic T (Themed after Nightfall) * Zach T (Themed after Fort City) * DSR Vest (Themed after Divided we Fall) * S&C Vest (Themed after Divided we Fall) Female Shirts (Unlockable) *Blue Jean Jacket *Black Jean Jacket *Pink Hoodie *Cyan Hoodie *Yellow Hoodie *White Hoodie * Gaston Jacket (Themed after Fort City) * Threnody Tank top (Themed after Nightfall) * Shiftress T (Themed after Shirtman!) Pants Male Pants (Starting) *Blue Jeans *Black Jeans *Gray Sports Shorts *White Sports Shorts Female Pants (Starting) *White Jeans *Blue Jeans *Black Jeans *Pink Sports Shorts Male Pants (Unlockable) *Blue Jean Shorts *Black Jean Shorts * Grey Cargo Pants * Green Cargo Pants * Black Slacks * Tan Slacks * Dinocop Pants (Themed after Shirtman!) Female Pants (Unlockable) *White Jean Shorts *Blue Jean Shorts *Black Jean Shorts *Embroidered Jeans *Heart Jeans * Threnody Pants (Themed after Shirtman!) Shoes Male Shoes (Starting) *Black Sneakers *White Sneakers *Blue Sneakers *Green Sneakers *Red Sneakers Female Shoes (Starting) *Pink Sneakers *White Sneakers *Yellow Sneakers *Brown Sneakers *Orange Sneakers Male Shoes (Unlockable) *Goop Shoes (Themed after Goop) *Bing Shoes (Themed after Goop) *Grum Shoes (Themed after Goop) * Shirtman Boots (Themed after Shirtman!) * Zach Shoes (Themed after Fort City) Female Shoes (Unlockable) *Blossom Shoes (Themed after Goop) *Tawnya Shoes (Themed after Goop) * Shiftress Boots (Themed after Shirtman!) * Gaston Boots (Themed after Fort City) Category:TLO World Category:Toshiko Games Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Unlockables Category:Character Customization